Behind Their Friendship
by Hayato Migikata
Summary: Gokudera menyukai Yamamoto, dia menceritakan perasaannya kepada teman sekelasnya, Belphegor. Apakah Gokudera dapat menyatakan cintanya kepada Yamamoto? Kita simak setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini.  ?  Pairing :: B59, 8059 and a slight of B26. AU & OOC


N/A ::

One-shot ke-sekian saya. Entah bakal jadi atau nggak 8D  
kalo mau baca ya baca ajaaa kalo nggak ya juga nggak papa sih o,o;;  
pairingnya entah B59 atau 8059 (bisa jadi 5980 tergantung mata & pikiran anda orz) entah dah~ terserah otak ini lebih memilih apa dan siapa uishishi~

'woi' – bisikan.  
"woi" – diucapkan dengan lantang & keras (?)

EDIT ::  
ah ga kebayang 59 ngomong saya ;A;  
tak ganti jadi 'gue-lu' trus pake bahasa brandalan (y)

**Title **:: Behind Their Friendship  
**Rate** :: T (because of yaoi ohoho~)  
**Disclaimer** :: KHR is Akira Amano's, but B59 is mine 3 /PLAK  
**Summary** :: Gokudera menyukai Yamamoto, dia menceritakan perasaannya kepada teman sekelasnya, Belphegor. Apakah Gokudera dapat menyatakan cintanya kepada Yamamoto? Kita simak setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini. (?) Pairing :: B59, 8059 and a slight of B26. Another Universe. Banyak OOC. Hati-hati.

_xHayatoMigikatax_

_

* * *

_

"A-APA SIH?" Gokudera berteriak kepada sosok berambut pirang berponi panjang dengan sebuah tiara di atasnya. Sosok itupun tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Bilang aja kali~ uishishi~ Jangan sungkan begitu," kata Belphegor, yang sering disebut 'teman curhat Hayato'. Belphegor, yang biasa dipanggil Bel, adalah teman curhat Gokudera setelah mereka berbaikan, berbulan-bulan setelah Varia Battle, perkelahian antara dua geng di Namimori-Chuu, Varia dan Vongola. Sangat susah untuk dipercayai tapi itulah kenyataan. Dunia yang unyu sekali (?).

"APAAN SIH! Mentang-mentang gue sering curhat sama elo terus lo bisa nyuruh-nyuruh gue bilang suka ke dia, gitu?" Emosi Gokudera mulai meledak, ia sangat marah dengan ledekan Bel. Gokudera pun mengambil tiga batang dinamit dari kantungnya dan lalu menyalakannya. Bel segera terdiam.

"Iya iya. Nggak usah marah kali." Bel menghentikan candaanya. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Gokudera. Gokudera mematikan api dinamitnya. "Uishishi~ tenang saja, Ha-chan! Bel tidak akan mengolok-olokmu hanya karena itu."

"Ah elah. Kalau begitu yang tadi itu apa?" Gokudera berbicara dengan tajam, Bel terdiam lagi. "Ck, gue nggak tau dia akan menerima gue apa nggak, kayaknya sih nggak."

"Uishishi~ bagaimana caranya kau tahu kalau dia akan menerima atau tidak kalau belum dicoba? Coba lah, mungkin dia akan menerimamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Bel merangkul Gokudera. "Kalau dia tidak menerimamu, aku mau kok jadi pacarmu~" Lalu Gokudera memandang Bel dengan tatapan bingung.

"Terserah lo lah," Gokudera meletakkan kedua tangannya di mukanya dan menunduk frustasi.

"Maaf ya, Ha-chan, kalo aku membuatmu frustasi, uishishi~ Tapi lebih baik kalau Ha-chan menuruti kata-kataku. Dengan begitu, mungkin kamu dapat menghilangkan rasa stress-mu sedikit. You may feel a bit relieved,"

"Haaahhhh…. Gue cabut," Gokudera berdiri, membawa tasnya dan meninggalkan Bel di ruang kelas 3-A sendirian. Hari sudah sore dan sudah seharusnya para murid-murid Namimori-Chuu sudah pergi pulang. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko dan yang lain sudah tidak tampak di area sekolah, menyisakan Gokudera dan Bel.

Gokudera beranjak pulang ke apartemennya.

x*x*x*x*x

Ketika masuk ke apartemennya, Gokudera terjatuh ke ranjangnya. Ia lalu meraba sakunya dan mengambil telefon genggamnya. Dia menyalakan layarnya dan tampaklah foto tiga orang usia remaja, satu berambut silver dan sedikit panjang, satu berambut cokelat dengan spikes yang panjang, satu berambut hitam dengan spikes yang pendek.

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera memperhatikan orang yang ada di sebelah kanan foto itu. "Gue nggak ngerti kenapa bisa kaya begini ini sama elo. Padahal sebenarnya gue BENCI banget sama elo, tetapi entah knapa gue bisa suka sama elo," Gokudera memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berberapa menit. Setelah itu dia ganti baju dan pergi ke rumah boss-nya, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

x*x*x*x*x

Gokudera tiba di depan pintu rumah keluarga Sawada. Biasanya dia akan berteriak "Hei, Juudaime!" dan sebagainya, tetapi kali ini dia hanya mengetuk pintu dan diam menunggu pintu untuk dibuka. Ia disambut oleh Nana Sawada, ibu dari Tsuna, diikuti oleh—BEL?

"Selamat sore, tante," kata Gokudera dengan sopan.

"Selamat sore, Gokudera-kun! Silahkan masuk!" Gokudera segera masuk.

"Terima kasih, tante," Gokudera memalingkan pandangannya dari Nana ke Bel yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke Gokudera

"Woi, Bel. Ngapain lo di sini?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Main ke rumah Tsuna. Boleh kan? Uishishi~" kata Bel dengan santai.

"Kok nanya gue sih?"

"Uishishi~ iya ya!" Bel tersenyum lebar dan ia menggenggam tangan Gokudera. "Ayo naik!"

Gokudera kaget dengan genggaman tangan Bel yang tiba-tiba, lalu ia menuruti kata Bel untuk naik ke atas.

Ketika mereka sampai di kamar Tsuna, ada Yamamoto, Fran dan Reborn.

"Gokudera-kun! Bel-kun! Kapan kalian datang?" Tanya Tsuna dengan senyum di mukanya, seperti biasa.

"Sudah dari tadi uishishi~" kata Bel memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Ha-chan baru datang, ya kan, Ha-chan?"

"Iya," Gokudera menjawab dengan singkat karena dia sangat amat galau. Bel melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu… JTAKK!

"Auw, Bel-senpai. Sakit tahu." Bel menyentil dahi Fran. "Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

"Nggak. Uishishishi~" Bel mencubit pipi Fran karena gemas, kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Fran, lalu berbisik: 'Fran, beri tahu Reborn untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini! Jangan lupa, dengan alasan yang masuk akal!' setelah membisikkan Fran, Fran berbisik ke Tsuna dan Reborn. Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya dapat berbengong-ria melihat kelakuan teman-temannya dan balita abnormal itu.

"Ermm.. kayaknya barusan ibu memanggil deh! Aku turun dulu ya!" Tsuna keluar ruangan dan ia tidak turun, ia bersembunyi di balik tembok menunggu Bel, Fran dan Reborn untuk keluar.

"The prince is hungry, uishishi~ Prince mau turun dulu ya. Bye-bee!" Bel keluar ruangan dan bersembunyi di tempat di mana Tsuna bersembunyi dan menunggu Fran dan Reborn.

"Gokudera-senpai & Yamamoto-senpai, aku mau ambil obat merah…" Fran berkata dengan nada monotonnya yang biasa sambil menunjuk kedua pipi dan dahinya yang biru karena Bel.

"Oh? Ya udah sana! Biar cepet sembuh!" kata Yamamoto sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang sering buat para wanita penghuni kelas 3-A histeris.

"Iya, Yamamoto-senpai. Terima kasih." Fran pun keluar ruangan, tapi ternyata dia memang ingin mengambil obat merah. Bel mencubit pipi & menyentil dahinya terlalu keras.

Reborn sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

x*x*x*x*x

_Degdeg – degdeg – degdeg – degdeg_  
Detak jantung Gokudera berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan mukanya memerah. Sekarang dia duduk berhadapan dengan Yamamoto dengan meja diantara mereka.

"Maa, Gokudera. Kok diam saja, sih?" Yamamoto memulai pembicaraan dengan Gokudera.

"Emang kenapa? Nggak suka?" Gokudera membuang muka. Yamamoto menghela nafas.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi sepertinya kamu sedikit aneh hari ini. Ayo, ceritakan padaku,"

Tiba-tiba Gokudera teringat percakapan dia dengan Bel hari sebelumnya…

_-Flash Back-_  
_"Ck, gue nggak tau dia akan menerima gue apa nggak, kayaknya sih nggak."_

"_Uishishi~ bagaimana caranya kau tahu kalau dia akan menerima atau tidak kalau belum dicoba? Coba lah, mungkin dia akan menerimamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Bel merangkul Gokudera. "Kalau dia tidak menerimamu, aku mau kok jadi pacarmu~"  
-Flash Back End-_

Gokudera menghela nafas dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya.  
"Yamamoto, aku suka kamu. Maukah kau menerimaku untuk menjadi pacarmu—" sebelum Gokudera menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menutup mulutnya dan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. 'sialan.' Gokudera menunduk dengan pasrah.

Yamamoto terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta dari Gokudera. Ia lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu Gokudera dan menarik dia mendekatinya. Ketika sudah sangat dekat, kira-kira tidak lebih dari 5 sentimeter, Yamamoto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf, Gokudera. I'm taken by someone else," lalu Yamamoto melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Gokudera. Gokudera langsung memandang muka Yamamoto dengan serius, lalu ia meminta maaf kembali.

"Maaf, Yamamoto. Aku telah menyatakan pada saat yang kurang tepat." Gokudera berbalik dan berencana untuk pulang. Bel yang tadinya tegang saat Gokudera menyatakan langsung lemas tak bertenaga.

Yamamoto menarik tangan Gokudera dan Gokudera berbalik. "Gokudera, let's just be friends." Yamamoto kembali memasang senyuman yang membuat para penghuni wanita kelas 3-A histeris.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Gokudera mencoba untuk terlihat terhibur tetapi upayanya gagal. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya," Gokudera keluar dari kamar Tsuna. "Juudaime, Reborn, Bel, Fran, gue cabut dulu," Gokudera pergi menuruni tangga dan segera keluar dari rumah sang Juudaime yang sangat dia hormati.

"Ha, Ha-chan…" Bel terdiam melihat reaksi Gokudera terhadap jawaban yang Yamamoto ucapkan. Dia segera berlari keluar, mengejar Gokudera.

x*x*x*x*x

'Ya sudah lah, gue harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Kalau dia memang sudah tidak single dan available, emang gue harus ngapain?' batin Gokudera tersenyum sedih, "Ah, what the hell? Biasa aja kali. Sedih banget, sih. Pulang ah!" Gokudera berjalan pulang dengan lesu, tiba-tiba mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang sangat cepat.

"HA-CHAN! TUNGGU!" Bel memanggil Gokudera dari belakang, Gokudera menoleh pada teman curhatnya itu.

"Mau apa lo?" Gokudera bertanya dengan nada kesal ke Bel. Bel lalu memojokkan Gokudera ke tembok dan menatap matanya.

"Aku mau kau," Bel meraih dagu Gokudera, mendekatkan muka Gokudera ke mukanya dan Bel maju untuk mencium bibir Gokudera (N/A :: mari kita fangirling~). Gokudera kaget dengan kecupan yang diberikan Bel. Ketika mereka sedang berciuman, Gokudera teringat perkataan Bel kmarin..

_-Flash Back-  
"Kalau dia tidak menerimamu, aku mau kok jadi pacarmu~"  
-Flash Back End-_

Setelah berberapa detik berciuman, Bel melepaskan ciumannya.

"Gokudera Hayato, aku suka padamu." Bel menyatakan cintanya kepada Gokudera yang telah ia pendam sejak Varia Battle. Gokudera tersenyum dan membalas mencium Bel kembali.

"Terima kasih, fake Prince."

x*x*x*x*x

* * *

*kejang-kejang* A-AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA YANG JADI HAHAHAHA! Wwwww menurut kalian itu gimana endingnya? Aneh ga? Rada-rada kaya cliffhanger sih -_-

Oh ini fanfic dibuat brapa lama ya? Ermm… dari jam 9 malem sampe jam 1 pagi trus diterusin dari jam 9 pagi ke jam 10. Cepet :D

Eh ntar saya mau bikin versi English-nya loh 8D;; wish me lak~

Oh, reviews please. *o*


End file.
